Fantastic Beasts and how to protect them (RP story)
by Rachel420
Summary: Better title soon. A couple of months after the 1st movie takes place, Newt Scamander finds an injured Drake in the Scotland valleys and ends up being taken to it's pack. It appears they need his help with something, but what it is takes him by surprise alone, not to mention no one knows where it came from... Or why it's with a pack of untamed Drakes in the wilds of Scotland.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was a warm day in the Scotland mountain sides.

Newt Scamander, a man in his late twenties who wore a long deep blue trench coat over brown vest and white long sleeved button up shirt. He wore long worn pants and dirty boots. A old, tattered from love and use suitcase in his right hand, his ginger hair blowing in front of his lively green eyes that were taking in his surroundings. A smile was spread across his freckled face. He was exploring the mountain sides when he heard a creature roar in pain and he immediately scurried towards the noise, ignoring any signs of danger.

A large drake was laying in the valley below him, seeming to be in pain.

He ran down the steep hill, almost tripping several times. When he had reached it, he started looking for injuries and shushing it. "Where's it hurt?"

It watched him, its eyes not fearful.

A smaller one about the size of a terrier poked its headed out from behind it and gingerly approached Newt curiously.

"Oh, hello little one!" he said softly, giving it a smile before going back to looking for why the drake was hurt.

When he turned away it leapt forward and stuck its head in his pocket, snatching his wand and then scurried off.

The large one swiftly got to its feet, knocking Newt backwards and grabbed the back of his shirt in its mouth and started to drag him into the dense forest.

He was caught completely off guard. (who would have guessed a wild dragon would be dangerous?!) "Wha- what? You're not hurt? Let me go!" he shouted after the shock had worn off.

It snorted in reply and kept going. It finally released him in the center of a pack of drakes as they circled about watching.

He slowly got to his feet and stared at them cautiously.

They seemed to talk amongst themselves until they came to a decision. The one that dragged him here, nudged him gently towards a vine covered wall face.

"Wha...?" he mumbled, almost falling down. "What do you want me to do?"

It snorted and kept pushing him gently towards it. It stepped ahead and pulled the vines aside with its head revealing a passage into a cove of beautiful flowers.

From standing where Newt was and peeking in, he could see something huddled in the center of them all. He slowly stepped forward, careful not to anger the drake, or scare whatever it was leading him towards.

It stayed beside him.

As he got closer, he saw more of the figure.

It appeared to be a young girl, no older than seven. Her hair was a fiery orange brown, her clothes were filthy and tattered. She was seemingly asleep.

The drake looked at him then at her and back at him.

"A girl..? What's she doing all the way out here?" he looked at the drake. "You want me to... help her, right?"

It nodded to confirm his guess.

She seemed to slightly stir when she heard his voice. She blinked awake and her eyes landed on him. They were a golden brown color.

"Hello dear. I'm here to help you." he said in a soft, sweet voice. "Are you alright? Do you know where you're from?"

Her nose twitched at him, much like an animals'. She slowly sat up into a position like a wolfs'. She cocked her head slightly at him.

The young drake approached and left the wand at Newts feet.

He gave her a smile. "Let's just start with a name. Do you have one?"

Again she didn't reply and cocked her head the other way.

He pocketed the wand and stared at her. "Do... do you understand me at all...?"

She blinked. She kind of nodded. She tested a word. "Na...me..." she mimicked him from earlier.

"Yes! Name!" he exclaimed. "It's what people call you. My name is Newt."

"Ne-wt..." she repeated. She hummed. "Na-me..." she shook her head as she touch her chest.

"Hmmm... then what should we call you..." he looked around at the flowers surrounding them.

They were so pretty, but wild looking. "What about... Lily? Tiger Lily?"

"Ti-ger...ily..." she repeated. She gave him a small smile. "Iger ily! Iger Ily!"

He laughed. "Close enough."

She grinned happily. "Newt! Iger Ily!" She was beaming at him happily. The drake seemed content with this and left them be.

"Alright Tiger Lily, why don't we head out? We need to find your family."

She cocked her head. "Fam-ily here."

"Did these dragons raise you?"

She shook her head. "Many fam-iles."

"So... you were raised by... lots of creatures?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"That's... going to make it a little hard to find your birth parents then..."

She cocked her head again. "Par-ents?" she asked curiously. She rather liked Newt so far.

"You know, Mom and Dad? The people who gave birth to you?" He looked over at the Drakes. "Come on guys, help me out here."

The Drake explained to Lily the best it could.

Lily still looked at little confused but nodded. "No parents... I have families?" She looked concerned.

"Do you guys have any idea who, or more importantly where, her parents are?" he asked the Drakes, even though he couldn't understand them.

They shrugged in their dragon like way.

Lily did the same. "Never knew them." Lily told him.

He stared at her for awhile.

If she didn't have a home, maybe he could watch over her, at least until he found someone to adopt her. Children couldn't be too different from animals, right?

Lily watched him when all of a sudden a loud bang echoed through the forest. She squeaked and leapt into the air, catching a branch above her and pulling herself into the tree. "Danger! Death! Danger!" she yipped at Newt.

Newt drew his wand and turned to face where he thought the sound had come from.

 **(Lily belongs to me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The drakes gave low growls and hid the best they could from sight.

Lily stayed in the tree, watching Newt.

He could see some movement ahead.

Some hunters came into view. "Where'd they go? I saw one a minute ago!"

Newt clenched his fists and glared in their direction. Ignoring the fact that he _could get shot,_ he walked out towards them with a scowl on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Lily watched him fearfully.

They turned to him. "We could ask you the same thing." One responded.

"You do know that hunting here is illegal, right?" he asked, resisting the urge to blast them off the face of the earth, or hex them.

One stepped forward. "Then what are you doing out here?" They demanded.

Lily saw one put their hands in their pocket and tensed seeing the end of a stick poke out.

"I'm studying the animals living out here."

"The animals out here are dangerous and unpredictable. I'm surprised they haven't attacked you yet."

Lily gave a quiet growl.

"I can take care of myself." he said coldly. (lol, no you can't. You need a leash) "Also they tend to treat you better if you don't beak into their home with guns and try to kill them."

They glanced at each other. "I guess that's true." one replied.

Lily watched the one with a wand, start to move to attack. She growled a little louder and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and biting his arm, steal his wand and leap back into the tree tops with unnatural speed.

The one she attacked cried in pain as he clutched his arm, which was bleeding.

She held the wand firmly in her mouth now since she needed her arms to move freely.

Newt jumped slightly, eyes wide. Was that a wand she had grabbed? So these weren't muggle hunters? He held his wand at the ready and glared at the wizard poachers.

"You deserved that, you know. Hunting down these poor drakes like that?"

The others drew their wands.

The other stood back up with a growl. "You're not going to get in our way." with that one swung their wand, chanting a spell as he did.

Lily yipped as a violent flash of light coursed towards Newt.

Newt apperated out the way of the blast, and sent a disarming spell back at them.

Lily watched fearfully.

Another countered it.

They tried to fire again but Lily lunged at them again. They caught her with a levitation spell this time however, restraining her.

She cried in surprise and struggled in the invisible grasp.

"You put her down!" Newt yelled angrily, attempting to disarm them again.

"Alright." he replied. "You want the little savage? You can have her!" They threw Tiger Lily at him.

She cried in surprise and slight fear as she went coursing through the air towards Newt.

Instead of apperating out of the way, he caught her, falling backwards and into a tree.

Tiger Lily grunted as she collided with Newt. She was slightly shaking from the flight.

The hunters stepped closer and prepared to attack them.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked, ignoring the sharp pain in his back and the hunters coming towards them.

Lily nodded slightly, shaking as she sat in his arms. She looked towards the hunters and one that raised his wand to strike them when a drake leapt out took the hit for them and tackled the hunter.

Newt scooped Lily up and slowly got to his feet. He swayed back and forth for a moment, but didn't fall down. His vision blurred for a moment, but that didn't matter right now. He shifted Lily over to one arm and drew his wand.

Some of the hunters were fighting the drake while a couple others aimed at Newt. "I'd put that wand down if I were you."

Lily looked at Newt, fearful.

Newt held Lily closer and glared at the hunters attacking the drake. "Leave them alone!" he hissed.

The drake knocked the hunters back and glanced at Newt. They wanted to help but had to flee to protect the others.

Lily whimpered softly.

The hunters started to pursue but the leader stopped them. "We'll get them in a bit."

Newt took one step forward, then apparated. He only got to the other side of the cove, then just collapsed on the ground. He tried to push himself up, but one the hunters stepped on his back and pushed him down to the ground.

Lily yipped as she fell from his arms and scrambled backwards fearfully.

One of the hunters pried Newt's wand from him as another held their wand to his back.

"G- get off!" Newt said, struggling weakly. The hunter holding him down hit him hard in the head, knocking him out.

Lily gasped. "Newt!" She exclaimed. She growled and got into a pouncing position. "You hurt Newt!" She leapt at one of the hunters.

They raised their wand to defend themselves.

She leapt up and bit onto his wand, snapping it in half as he casted a spell, sending them both flying back into trees.

Lily cried in pain, the half of the wand she had in her mouth falling from it.

She looked up at them dazed and scared.

They came over and knocked her unconscious.

Another found the suitcase and brought it over.

"What do you think this is?" the hunter holding Newts case asked.

The case let out a soft growling noise, and the hunter immediately dropped it. "Okay I am not messing with whatever that insane idiot has in here." he muttered, stepping away from it.

The others stared at it. "Could be valuable."

"Okay, then we should make him open it, it could have some kind of traps or curses on it!"

They nodded. "He probably won't at first..."

He looked at Lily crumpled on the ground. "We could probably make him." he said with a smirk

"Let's get them back to headquarters then."

"What about the drakes? Should we leave a group to try and capture them?"

He nodded. "Yes. You lot," He looked at a group of six hunters. "Stay here. Rest of you with me." He grabbed the case. Another picked up Lily and another two grabbed Newt and they apperated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A few hours later Newt woke up feeling groggy. His head hurt, his hands were tied and he was in an unfamiliar cell. "Wh- what happened?" he groaned.

"Oh. You're finally awake." a voice spoke up. "Took you long enough. As for what happened, you tried to take on my group and failed. Quite miserably, should I add."

Newt groaned, remembering everything that happened. He looked up at the person his a scowl. "Where is Lily?" He asked.

"What? The girl?" He asked then chuckled. "She's fine. Just in another cell where she can't fight us."

"Did you hurt her?" he asked, still glaring.

He rolled his eyes. "No we didn't hurt it." He replied coldly.

"She is not an it!" Newt said harshly, struggling to get out of the ropes so he could attack the hunter.

He chuckled. "You aren't getting free of that." He told him. "It's made to hold Hungarian horntails."

Newt ignored him and kept pulling and struggling at them. "Why did you guys even kidnap me?" he asked angrily.

"We couldn't have you running off and telling the ministry about us and you seemed pretty close to the dragons. Also we found what we assume to be your suitcase. We don't want to trigger a trap or hex on it so we brought you so you'd open it."

"If you think i'm doing anything for you you're out of your mind." Newt hissed.

"I'd consider before deciding that. We have that girl your so fond of for some strange reason. We aren't opposed to doing something to her."

Newt froze. "She's just a child..."

"A child who has severely injured a couple of my men and acts like a savage animal." he countered.

"She attacked your men who were hunting an innocent group of drakes!"

"Drakes are dangerous and unpredictable!" he snapped.

"As are hunters!"

"Look. If you don't want us to hurt the kid then you'll cooperate."

Newt groaned. "Fine! but leave her, and the drakes, alone!"

"We will. For now."

Newt glared at him, but didn't want to say something to make him hurt Lily.

"Now. Are you going to open your case for us or not?"

"Why do you want me to open my suitcase? are you going to steal my clothes?" Newt asked. "Or do you guys hunt teddybears now too?"

The hunter stared at him for a long while, unsure of how to reply but on the note of a teddy bear, he raised an eyebrow. "You, a grown man, have a teddy bear?"

"What's wrong with that? teddy bears are soft and adorable."

"It's just... Never mind. You're case is enchanted. We can tell that much. Why would you enchant it if it were just normal stuff?"

"For protection against hunters who like stealing bears."

The hunter was starting to lose patience. "Ha. Ha. Look. Are you going to open it or not?"

"Okay, I will!"

He nodded then went to get the other hunters and the case. He soon returned with five others and the case. One of them released Newt from the ropes but kept him at wand point.

"Hey calm down, Not like I can do anything." Newt said. he picked up the case, pressing the "muggle-worthy" switch. He opened it, revealing his clothes. the hunters were all confused and shocked. He pulled out the teddy bear and tossed it to the hunter who interrogated him.

"There you go, that's what we agreed on!" he said in a sarcastically happily tone.

The hunter stared down at the old worn teddy in his hands.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the bear in shock and disbelief.

Suddenly a man stepped forward. He wore a dark hooded cloak covering his face. He was taller than everyone by at least a head and was a full head taller than Newt. From where he stood, Newt couldn't see his face or under the hood. He seemed to be looking downward.

Everyone stepped back out of his way, almost in a fearful way.

The man holding the teddy gulped as he was approached.

The man silently looked at the bear then at the hunter holding it. "You said he was ready to cooperate…" his voice almost unheard had it not been as silent as death in the room.

"He said he was! I didn't know he didn't mean it!" the hunter replied, fearful.

The man didn't reply. He simply took the small bear in his hands and observed it silently before approaching Newt. He continued to observe the bear, keeping his head where Newt couldn't see him easily, as he addressed Newt. "You think this is a game, don't you?" He asked, his voice cold and deep to the point it was quieter than most.

Newt couldn't help but feel intimidated by the much larger man. he took a step away automatically. "You wanted what was in my suitcase." he said coldly.

The man stood there for a moment.

The other hunters watched, silently and fearfully.

The man went over to the chair Newt had been in and placed the small bear in it. He stood there silently for a moment before the small bear started to sit up as if on it's own.

It glanced around slightly, curious and confused.

The others stepped back but were unable to stop watching.

The bear saw the man and reached up to him as if to offer a hug when all of a sudden the bear jerked and flailed about in what seemed to be pain.

Lightning coursing off it's body making it wither and jerk before it suddenly stopped all together, stiff as it had been once before but was now burned and pretty much destroyed.

The man was silent the whole time, unmoving. He then picked up the bear in his hand and gently blew on it and it turned to ash.

Newt stood there completely frozen. He felt his stomach turn, and almost threw up. the sight of the bear thrashing in pain... he covered his mouth and just stared at the pile of ash.

The man turned to him and stepped towards him until he was in front of Newt but face still hidden. "As you can see," He gestured to the ashes. "This is not a game to take lightly." He then looked up, meeting Newt's gaze for the first time. He wore a black wolf mask that was almost like a skull of a wolf covering his whole face. His eyes were so dark that they could be mistaken for not being there. "So I'd suggest you start thinking before making foolish choices. I won't be using a child's play thing next time. I'll give you time to think about cooperating." And with that turned and strolled out of the room, giving orders to restrain him once more.

Several hunters quickly followed him while the other two used a spell to restrain Newt with chains this time so he could move about the room slightly. They shut the case and took it with them as they left.

Newt still sat there in shock. The man was so terrifying and just felt so... powerful!

Newt was left alone in the dark room alone with the ashes of the bear.

Newt fell to his knees. Almost everything he loved and cared about was going to be destroyed. they would hurt him, hurt them, hurt everything.

"H- how am I gonna get out of this without getting everyone killed?" he whispered to himself. his whole body kept shaking and shivering, and he just couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach.

his creatures, all his creatures, they could die. Just the thought made him want to puke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

A couple of hours later, Newt heard the door creak open and footsteps approach.

Newt looked up groggily. he had curled up into tight ball and somehow fallen asleep. his whole body hurt and he just felt worn out in general.

The man was back and standing above him, looking down at him. "Well? Have you made your decision?" He asked.

Newt stared with tired eyes. He looked down. "I just... I just can't." he said softly. He could never betray all his creatures...

The man stared at him for a moment. "Very well." Was all he replied before turning as if leaving the room.

"W- wait! I-!" he cried. "Don't hurt her, she did nothing wrong!"

The man stopped. "Oh? So you're saying she didn't attack my men and injure them?" he replied, not turning to him.

"She was protecting her family!" he blurted out.

That made him glance at him. "Family? You mean those dragons?" He asked.

"I- I- uh-" Newt stuttered. "Oh gosh why did I say that..."

"She was raised by dragons?" He turned to him, staring at him now. "She could take us back to them..."

"No! she doesn't understand human! And they've probably moved by now, they're drakes, they travel!"

The man stared at him, debating this. "She seems to understand danger and threats well enough. I'm curious if she's as attached to you as you are to her..."

Another hunter brought Lily into the room. She was bound by the same ropes and struggled. She hissed at them in anger but stopped seeing Newt.

The man knelt to her level, in between her and Newt.

Lily's eyes widened as she stared at the wolf masked stranger.

"Newt here told me that you were raised by Drakes."

Lily didn't break eye contact with the man. She didn't seem scared of him.

"So let me explain. You are going to take us to them. If you refuse or lead us to the wrong place, I won't hesitate to hurt your friend here." He gestured to Newt. "Now that I think about it... I probably should have shown you my demonstration too... Oh well." He shrugged.

Lily glared at him and before he could react lunged at him in attempt to hurt him. She suddenly was floating in the air. She gasped in surprise. "How disappointing. I really hoped you'd understand that disobedience leads to consequences..." He stood, dropping Lily to the ground where two hunters restrained her.

He stood and approached Newt.

Lily struggled, trying to get to Newt.

He started to lift Newt to his feet with magic. He pulled out his wand. It was a Ebony wand and he aimed it at Newt.

Newt struggled in the air, trying to somehow break the spell, even though he knew it was useless.

Lily struggled more and when he started to put the wand closer to Newt and speak a spell, Lily screamed at him. "STOP!" She was in tears.

He glanced back at her. "So your going to take us to the dragons?"

Lily looked down. "Yes... No hurt Newt..." she replied quietly.

The man pocketed the wand and dropped Newt back to the ground. "Get the troops ready." he then left the room.

The men released Lily and chained her in the same room as Newt. She could move around but neither could get to each other.

Newt's heart was still pounding. He was so close to horrible torture or even death. He looked at Lily sadly. How could she be willing to sacrifice her family for him...

Lily was panting as she sunk to the floor, shaking as she took shaky breaths. She was staring at the ground trying to calm down.

All the adrenaline had worn off and the fear kicked in.

"...N-Newt... o-okay?" She asked shakily.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine darling." Newt said, trying to comfort her, even though he felt like throwing up instead.

She was shaking as she nodded slowly. She slowly looked up at the ashes scattered on the ground. "Wh-what was th-that?" She asked, trying to breath steadily.

"It was... it was nothing." he said, looking away. his stomach turned again at the thought of the bear. he looked up at her, seeing how shaken and pained she looked. "Are you hurt...?" he asked.

She shook her head. "N-no..." She replied. She observed the ashes. "W-was it y-yours?"

Newt slowly nodded. "It was an old toy of mine."

Lily frowned at that. She carefully reached out and brushed the ashes into a small pile until she had most if not all of it.

Newt stared at her, confused. "what are you doing?"

She made a shushing noise as she finished gathering the ash. She sat on her knees and finally calmed herself. She closed her eyes as if meditating before starting to speak slowly and carefully in another language.

He stared at her in surprise and awe. She felt powerful.

She took deep steady breaths as she chanted the spell.

The ashes started to glow and start seeming to form back together and reform the bear.

When she finished the bear looked better than it had in years.

She slowly stopped and opened her eyes.

The bear slowly sat up and glanced around confused, slightly shaking.

"T- Tedbus? He's back? And still alive?"

The bear, Tedbus, turned to him. He stumbled towards Newt, arms out reached.

Lily nodded slowly. "Y-yeah..." She looked exhausted and weak.

Newt carefully scooped up the bear and held him close. "Lily, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

She nodded slowly. "I think so... just tired..."

"Why don't you rest a bit, you just did something really hard and tiring." he said softly. "Here Tedbus, go snuggle her."

Tedbus nodded and went over to Lily and snuggled her.

She smiled slightly and laid down. She then slowly looked over at Newt. They had taken his coat so he was just in his vest and white shirt. "Newt?"

"Yes honey?" Newt said, curling up on the ground as well.

She laid there with Tedbus. "Will we be okay?"

"I... I don't know... but I'll try to protect us, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay..." she slowly fell asleep.

Newt couldn't really get to sleep, so he kept an eye out for the hunters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

A couple hours later, the door opened and the masked hunter entered and headed to Lily, who stirred at the noise.

"Hey, she's tired, let her rest." Newt said hopefully.

He glanced at him. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" He replied, coldly.

Lily sat up and backed up slightly, hiding the teddy behind her until he could get away without being seen.

The hunter knelt next to her and pulled something out of his pocket. "Now sit still." he instructed.

She hissed at him trying to back away but he used his magic to force her to sit still and placed a device around her neck, a click echoing in the room.

"What is that?" Newt asked trying to get a good look at it. "Is that going to hurt her?"

"Depends on her." was all he replied as he stepped away from her, dropping her to the ground and taking away the chains.

"W- wait, please take me with you, i'll make sure she doesn't try and attack people!"

The man glanced at him, thinking about it before approaching him.

Lily was fighting with the what could now been identified as a collar.

The man stared at Newt, debating if he should bring him or not.

After a moment, he used a spell to keep Newt from moving before placing a similar collar around his neck.

"Fine."

He stood up, releasing Newt from the grip.

Newt didn't try to remove the uncomfortable bulky collar, know he'd probably get punched or something if he did.

The hunter then undid his chains, releasing him as well. "Come on then." he demanded before walking out of the door.

Lily stopped and looked up at Newt.

Tedbus peeked out too.

Newt scooped Lily and tedbus up, and carried them after the hunter. Tedbus was inside Newt's shirt and shivered, absolutely terrified of the masked hunter.

Lily leaned against Newt, fearful.

The hunter led them to the group of twenty or so hunters waiting for orders.

"It's gonna be okay." he whispered to her softly.

She nodded slowly.

The leader started giving orders and they headed out.

They walked for quite some time, until they came to the clearing where they had found the drakes.

Lily looked at Newt before sniffing around slightly and looked about.

The man looked at them. "Well, are they here?"

Lily got down from Newt and looked around slightly.

Newt hoped with all his might that they had run far away by now.

Lily looked around before turning around. "...N-not... here."

The man stared at her. "Then find them."

She hesitated. "I... I can't."

The man said nothing and stared at her before turning to Newt. The collar suddenly started to shock him.

He screamed at first, then bit his lip to stop the noise, not wanting to scare Lily. His body wouldn't stop shaking.

Lily gasped. "No! I brought you! Leave Newt alone!" She screamed.

The man glanced at her. "Then find them."

She looked around. "I can't!"

"Then he gets punished."

Lily started to cry but started trying to find the drakes despite not knowing where they had gone.

Newt crumpled to his knees, and let out a soft whimper. it hurt so much.

Lily finally climbed a tree and looked around desperately. "I don't know where they are! Please just stop hurting him!" She begged.

The man only seemed to turn up the shock.

Newt covered his mouth, trying to keep himself from passing out. "Stop! please!" he begged, looking up at the masked man.

Lily glared at the man as he only started to make it worse when suddenly it stopped.

The man looked confused. "What?" he muttered.

Lily was sobbing and glaring at the man. "I said stop hurting him!" Suddenly a unseen force shoved at the man sending him backwards.

He gasped and caught himself.

He quickly tried to activate Lily's collar but it was too late. It overload from the sheer power but it also shocked her. She screamed in pain as it shocked her.

Newt could have cried with relief as the pain stopped suddenly. He tried to walk towards Lily to help her, but his legs wouldn't work.

The collar stopped shocking her as the man repaired it. "..." He was quiet. He was kneeling on the ground across from her. He was looking down at the ground.

When Newt looked up, he saw the mask sitting not far from him. It looked like a black wolf skull.

Newt stared at the mask, confused. Why would he take it off? Gosh his head felt all dizzy... That must be it, he must be seeing things... Newt reached out to touch it, see if it was real or not.

Suddenly, the mask was pulled back to the man and he placed it back on. He looked over at Newt before looking back at Lily. "You really don't know how to find them, do you?"

She looked up at him slowly, tears in her eyes. "No... They didn't plan on moving until you showed up..."

He sighed. He took out his wand, making Lily flinch before gasping softly as he healed her.

He then got up and approached Newt before casting the same spell.

The others watched, confused.

Newt let out a soft sigh of relief as his body was healed. he looked up at the hunter. "Thank you..." he said softly.

He didn't reply but instead turned away. "We're heading back."

The others looked at him. "Wait, what? That's it?"

A simple nod.

Newt got up, legs still shaking but no longer hurting. He walked over to lily and scooped her up, clutching her close.

Lily snuggled against him, still crying slightly and shaking as she clung to him.

The man watched them from the corner of his eyes before having some of his men grab Newt's shoulder and they apparated back to the base.

He glared at the people holding him, not wanting any of them near lily and him anymore.

They brought him and Lily back to the room and pushed them inside and shut the door.

Lily whimpered softly as the room became dark. She clung to Newt, his shirt wet from her crying.

Newt held her and whispered soft calming words, running his fingers over her hair and snuggling her close. He started singing quietly, a sweet little lullaby he sang to the creatures in his care when they were frightened and restless.

Her cries slowly turned to quiet sniffles and the tears stopped flowing as she snuggled him. She listened to his soft singing. She watched him as she listened before slowly falling asleep in his arms.

After he was sure she was completely asleep newt stopped singing and leaned against the wall. Soon he had fallen asleep as well.

The masked man peeked in on them but seeing they were asleep did not disturb them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

A couple of hours later, the man returned and knocked against the door to wake them.

It was only the man that stood in the doorway, alone. He observed them silently, not coming towards them but not leaving either.

Lily startled awake upon Newt clutching her and looked around before seeing the man.

"What do you want now?" newt asked, cold and harsh but with a hint a fear in his voice.

"...I thought you might be hungry." He replied, using silent magic to place two plates of food down before them with water.

Lily sniffed at the food before looking up at Newt, unsure.

Newt glanced skeptically at the food, not wanting to be drugged or poisoned, but his growling stomach convinced him it was worth the risk. he took a small bite from one of the plates, and after a few seconds of not dying he decided it was safe and let Lily eat.

"Thank you." Newt said between bites "but if I die I take it back."

Lily devoured the food quickly as Newt told her it was safe to eat it.

The man watched and just nodded. "...I take it you're still not going to open the case?" he asked.

Newt looked down. "...I told you I... I just can't..." he said softly.

The man studied him for a moment before turning around. "Very well." Was all he said and before he completely left a soft almost unheard word was spoken softly as he started to close the door. "Lumos."

A small, but soft light filled the room. Bright enough to see around the room but dark enough for them to sleep.

Newt stared at the door, confused. He was expecting to be tortured at least a little bit.

Lily didn't notice or really care. She was too busy eating.

Newt slowly ate his food, expecting someone to storm in at any moment and punish him.

But no one ever did.

After Lily finished eating, she searched for something to entertain herself with and choose Newts' shoe. Every time he moved his foot, she would gently swat it or pounce on it.

After awhile Newt relaxed a little bit and started to play with her. he undid his laces and let them trail behind his feet as he moved them around. reminded him of some of the little creatures that would jump unto his feet as he passed and pounce on the edge of his coat.

She swatted at them every time they moved, completely entranced by them when she suddenly stopped and perked up, looking towards the door.

Newt looked towards the door as well, slightly tense.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

The man opened the door once again, this time with the case. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Newt pulled Lily close and wrapped his arms around her.

Lily watched the man, curiously.

The man used a spell to take their plates out of the room and entered further in, closing the door. He set the case down and conjured up three chairs and a table which he placed the case upon. "Take a seat."

Newt stared at his case, desperately wanting to know how his creatures were. "What do you want from us?" He asked hesitantly, not taking his eyes off the case.

"Since you don't want to open your case for me, I was curious if you'd be willing to tell me what's inside it."

"I... I can't trust you." Newt said

He sighed. "Look. I apologize for earlier... I..." He glanced away. "I didn't realize that she really couldn't find them or know where they were... So," He looked up again. "I apologize."

Lily glanced at Newt.

"Even if she did know how to find them, you shouldn't be hunting them in the first place!" Newt exclaimed. "Or kidnapping little kids, Or killing teddy bears, or torturing people who've done nothing wrong!"

The hunter didn't flinch back but instead glanced back at the door and used a silent spell to seal it shut and soundproof it incase someone tried to walk in or eavesdrop.

He took a deep breath. "Look... I..." He sighed, clenching his fists under the table. "I deserved that. I was not there. I didn't know what they were doing or what their plans were. They went without permission or orders. But I have to keep up my appearance..." He carefully and hesitantly touched the front of the wolf skull he wore before slowly removing it and setting it on the table as well, pulling his hood back. He looked up at Newt.

His hair was a jet grey-black, down to his shoulders. It was wild and curly at the tips. A couple of small braids in the back of it. He had a scruffy black beard that hadn't been shaven in sometime. His right eye was a deep brown while the other was a light blue and a scar ran down it.

"I need help. And not with tracking and trafficking creatures."

His mask was a wolf skull indeed but black wispy magic flowed around it, creating the ears and giving it a more living wolf appearance.

Lily stared at him in surprise, studying him.

Newt stared at him for a moment, taken completely off guard. "Wait, what? Are they forcing you to work with them?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

The man sighed and nodded. "Yes. They have my wife captive somewhere... my daughter too." He looked down taking a deep breath. "My name is Raoul. And if the stories my men told me about you befriending those dragons are true, then I want to know if you know more about the creature this is from." he carefully pushed the skull closer to him.

Newt stared at it for a moment. "Is... is that really...?" he muttered in disbelief as he picked up the skull. he looked at it from different angles, eyes full of awe and curiosity. "How in the world did you find this?!" he asked.

The man looked down. "I didn't. I fought it... And I won."

"You... fought one of these things? That's impossible!" Newt exclaimed.

"That's what they thought too."

"No, you must be kidding, right? Do you have any idea how strong these things are?"

"Like I said, I fought one. Almost lost my eye completely among other things." He replied.

Newt stared at the scars across the man's face. They did look like they were from an Akul... But it was so hard to believe...

The man looked back up at him. "So what do you know about them?"

"I... I still don't know too much, I've only seen them once... I've talked to a few survivors, but people usually don't remember much detail when they're surrounded by deadly creatures trying to kill them..."

"Fair en- Wait, you've seen them?" Raoul blinked in disbelief. How did he manage to get away from them?!

"Yeah, I was studying their tracks in a forest, and accidentally stumbled across a whole pack of them. I just barely convinced them not to eat me... It was so interesting! Akul look so amazing!" Newts' eyes lit up, he looked ready to babble on about them for a few hours.

Raoul blinked. "What? You convinced them not to kill you? How?" he asked.

"Well... it took a lot of bargaining. I gave them so much food... thank goodness I had my case with me..."

"So you do have more in your case than teddy bears and clothes."

"N- NO! I was just carrying meat that day! I use that case for a lot of things!" Newt stuttered out nervously.

"Sure you do..."

"It doesn't matter what's in it, i'm never opening it for you monsters!" Newt snapped.

"I never said you had too." Raoul replied, smirking slightly. "You brought it up."

Newt huffed and crossed his arms, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

Raoul turned back to the skull. "Anyway, you were telling me about the Akul?"

"Y- yeah! They are very competitive fighters, and grow their packs by defeating other Akul in battle. The winning wolf gets the losing Akul and his pack..."

"So, since I won against one if it had a pack, I'm now their leader?"

"I... I don't know. I've never heard of a human not... dying to death in one of their fights. I don't know their rules..."

He hummed. "Well it hasn't regenerated itself yet..."

"I don't know how that's possible either... I thought they always regenerate after they die... maybe it just takes a long time?"

Suddenly the skull glowed and after a flash of light, there was a large wispy black wolf standing on the now pretty much destroyed table in between the two, staring at eye level with the sitting down Newt.

 **(next chapter I will post a thing about Akuls.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Lily squeaked and his behind Newt.

Raoul gaped at it it in surprise.

Newt froze, eyes wide in shock. He hoped he could bargain his way out again. "H- h- hey there, b- buddy." he said, absolutely terrified.

The Akul didn't reply at first simply studying him before turning towards Raoul, who was now standing.

It stared at him and they held contact for a long time before the Akul lowered itself into a bow like stance. " _Mortal human, you are the first mortal of any kind to become an Alpha of the Akul... You are now one of us as our Alpha Akul._ "

Everyone in the room could hear it speak.

Newt sat there, mouth open, on the verge of flipping out. "He's your alpha now?!" Newt exclaimed, getting up so fast he knocked his chair backwards. "'That means you'll listen to what he says?!"

He looked at Raoul, eyes shining. "Let me pet him, pleaaaase?"

Lily cried in surprise as the chair almost collapsed on top of her, causing her to scramble away into a corner.

Raoul broke his stare of surprise from the gaze of the Akul as he looked up at Newt. "What?" He asked, confused.

The Akul looked at Newt, slight amusement in its eyes.

"Can I pretty please pet him?! I've been so curious about how their fur feels! is it solid, or is it more of a misty substance?" Newt giggled excitedly.

Raoul still looked confused. "Why?"

The Akul chuckled and stepped up to Newt, now standing up to his eye level, about two times the size it was a moment ago. " _There is not much to pet but you may pet them if you'd wish. I will not bite... At least not without an order._ "

Newt practically dove forward and started examining the Akul from all angles, babbling on about how wonderful and interesting, and awesome it looked.

The Akul stood almost in a proud like stance as he was examined.

Raoul just watched, trying to process what was happening.

"I have meat or something in my case if you're hungry...?" Newt absentmindedly offered the Akul.

The Akul nodded. " _That would be nice. Thank you._ "

Lily came over slowly and climbed onto Newt.

Raoul looked up at the mention of the case.

Newt scooped lily up with a smile and walked over to his case. his hand was on the lock when he realized Raoul was still here and froze. "I- never mind, I can't!" he said.

The Akul looked confused. " _And why not?_ "

Raoul sighed softly.

It was starting to get late. "Well, it's getting late. If I'm in here too long they might get curious. I'll be back later though."

The Akul turned to him after a moment and with a small wisp of black smoke it was the skull again. " _I figured you want to carry me?_ "

Raoul gingerly picked it up and put it back on before walking toward the door. "... Thank you for the information." He then left and locked the door behind him.

 **(** **Species: Akul**

 **Appearance: Akuls being spirit based are very rarely solid. The only thing that is always solid is their skulls. Their skulls are their entire base so if one is smashed (which is hard because they are incredibly strong.), they will die without a host. The Alphas appear more solid than the packs most of the time. They have a wolf like appearance and can change their size at will.**

 **Personality: Akul's are very intelligent. If you have something to offer they may not attack you and they'll trade you freedom for something of value to them. They mostly accept large amounts of food. It is very hard to trick a Akul into a trap or lie to them due to their Telepathy. If they feel challenged they will fight you whether it's height or strength they will try to match it.**

 **Skills: Being spirit/demons they are immortal. So once killed they typically will regenerate. Size changing. Akuls actually don't kill. It is very rare for them. But the magic smoke stuff they usually have radiating off of them is like a fear serum. It cause anyone who breathes in too much of it to witness their worst fears. It usually only takes about an 30 mins to an hour to wear off depending on the exposure but that's for a usual person and only if they don't die from with Raoul wearing the skull, not knowing this, he is slowly but surely losing his grip on reality. Cause the two blend almost seamlessly. Long exposure to it can have life lasting effects. The max you can breathe it without permanent effects is about an hour.**

 **How to kill: When Raoul killed his Akul, he became its alpha and it must obey him no matter what. It was unheard of that a mortal wizard or muggle had ever killed one. Or that it was possible for one to die from another species. If the one he killed had a pack they are now his pack.**

 **They are highly dangerous (to the point Newt is careful) but rarely hunt humans. So like they won't raid a town just case they wanna. They keep to themselves typically. If a human engaged one they have four options. Bargain with it( they are intelligent creatures and are telepathic if they want to be), trick/subdue one (like the other hunters did to get one), fight it and succeed (like Raoul), or flee (results may vary)**

 **How their social ladder works: They start out as lone wolves. If a lone wolf fought another lone wolf then the one who won would become the losers Alpha. That how they build their packs.**

 **So if an alpha of a big pack was fighting another big pack alpha and one won then that alpha and their entire pack now are part of the winners pack. They can travel in huge groups. Possibly thousands at a time but more like hundreds.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Newt glanced at the door, then back at the case. Did he seriously leave it? He picked up the case, still anxiously staring at the door, expecting him to barge back in at any moment.

He felt like it had to be some kind of trick... but his creatures need him!

He set the case down and opened it.

Lily looked down at the case from her spot in Newt's arms. It didn't have a bottom, just darkness.

Suddenly a small black blur attempted to escape the case.

Newt gasped and grabbed the little creature with his free hand. "It's too dangerous out here for you!" He said, trying to be quiet in case there was someone outside the door.

It stopped upon hearing Newt's voice and looked at him, relaxing as it hung from his hand.

Newt smiled at it, and rubbed it's back with his thumb. "I missed you so much buddy."

He set the niffler on his shoulder and started down the ladder.

Lily clung tightly to him, tense and uncertain. The niffler pressed against his neck.

"It'll be okay." Newt said, trying to call them both down. When they got to the bottom several creatures waited outside the shed, whining and yipping at him.

Lily gasped as she saw all the creatures, listening to their worried cries at Newt. She had never seen so many different kinds creatures in one place...

Newt put lily down in the shack and immediately started shushing and caring for the creatures. "I'm so, so sorry darlings! I would have checked on you if I could!"

Dougal came over to him and gently grasped the edge of his vest, to gain his attention.

Newt looked at him. "What is it?" he asked.

Dougal led him over to the Occamies which had been crying out for attention. Lily came over, following both of them.

Newt started speaking softly to them and caring for them. He made sure they were all okay and well fed.

Lily peeked into the nest curiously.

Newt noticed her and held one up for her to see. "These are my little babies." he said.

She smiled and chirped at one, making it chirp back curiously.

"Can you understand them?"

She looked up at him and chirped in reply before remembering he couldn't understand that so she just nodded.

"Can you tell them how much I love them!" He asked, excited.

"They know."

Newt smiled widely and laughed. "Good!" he gently pet it's head with his thumb.

It chirped happily. She grinned. "It likes that."

He used both thumbs to pet it. "Like that?"

It purred. Lily laughed and nodded.

Newt sighed. "We should probably get back out there before anyone comes in..." he said sadly.

She nodded. "Okay."

He set the occamy back down after one last snuggle. He double checked all the creatures to make sure they were all okay, then went back to the ladder with lily.

Lily trailed after him and went up the ladder.

After they had climbed out, Newt made sure the case was properly locked. He set it down and sighed again. He wished he could stay in there with them forever.

Lily came over to him and climbed onto him.

He scooped her into his arms and gave her a hug. at least he wasn't completely alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

A woman, in her late twenties, wearing a soft yellow dress that was mostly covered by her dark green trench coat. She wore brown tights under the dress along with flats. She brushed the tips of her curly red bangs out of her hazel eyes protected by glasses as she peeked cautiously around the corner. Her curls bounced slightly at her shoulders when she moved back and her teal pendant around her neck swung back into place. She'd been trying to find her way out of this horrible labrinth of a prison for a while now. She popped the collar of her trench coat back up and made her way down another long hall.

She stopped, seeing the tall wolf masked stranger step out of a room, shutting and locking it behind him before proceeding down the hall in the other direction.

The red-head watched him disappear around a corner and quickly headed for the door. She took out her wand, using a quiet Alohomora, unlocking the door. She opened the door and stepped inside, hoping it was the exit. The door shut behind her with a click.

Newt looked up, startled by the sound of the lock opening, and quickly made sure the case was locked. He stood in front of Lily protectively.

Lily clung to his leg, slightly peeking out from behind it to see what was happening.

The lady glanced around before her eyes stopped on them, wide and startled. "Oh no… This isn't the exit, is it… Bugger." She her voice was laced with an Irish-American accent.

Newt watched her, uncertainly. "No, it's not." He replied. "Believe me, we wouldn't still be here if it was."

She gave a nervous, embarrassed chuckle. "Ah… Right." She turned to the door and tried to open it back up but found it had locked on its own when it had shut behind her. "... It's locked on the outside, isn't it…" She smacked her head against the door in frustration. "Ugh! This just hasn't been my day…"

Lily slowly came to Newt's side. She looked up at him confused.

"I'm guessing you're not one of the hunters?" Newt asked, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

Another nervous laugh came from her. "No…" She turned to them. "I'm not. I was captured by them and brought here. I've been trying to escape this place…. It's a maze… A horrible maze."

"It's a maze?!" Newt groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Ugh, I thought getting out of this room was gonna be the hard part…"

The lady rubbed the back of her neck. "And those shock collars. Believe me, those are hard to get off."

"Ah, yes… I'd almost forgotten about those…" He shuddered remembering the pain they had caused. "How'd you get yours off?" He asked.

"Oh. I kind of lock picked it… It was easy to me. I had hair pins handy."

"Can you get ours off?!" Newt asked her desperately.

Lily climbed up onto Newt's shoulders.

The lady nodded and approached them, taking out two hairpins from her coat pocket and skillfully started to pick the lock on Newt's. She glanced up at him as she worked. "I'm Vicky by the way."

"Thank you so much Vicky! I'm Newt and this is Lily." He smiled widely at her, grateful for her help.

Vicky smiled back. "Nice to meet you both."

Lily watched, unsure of her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Newt agreed.

Vicky turned her attention back to the locks. "Though I think I've heard about you Newt. Mostly from rumors or something along those lines."

"Oh? You have?" He asked, surprised. Well… He'd be more surprised if he hadn't made a bit of a scene in New York not to long ago… "Good things I hope?"

Vicky laughed slightly. "Oh, yes. I have been planning on studying magical creatures like you have been." She explained.

"You like magical creatures too?!" He exclaimed, eyes lighting up as he grabbed both her shoulders firmly yet gently, forgetting she was working. "What's your favorite creature? Do you like taking care of creatures? Do you have any pets?" He babbled on asking questions like this for several minutes.

Vicky slightly jumped and giggled, her cheeks turning a soft pink at his questions as well as him grasping her shoulders. "Ah, not yet. I'm in the middle of a book, reading about them. I haven't gotten the chance to interact with any actual creatures yet. But I must say, one of my favorites to read about it is the thunderbird. They're such beautiful creatures."

"Do you wanna see some?!" Newt asked excitedly.

Vicky glanced to the door then back to them. "Is it okay if we do?" She looked worried. "I don't want the hunters to hurt them…"

He stopped and glanced down at his case. "Do you think they'd come in here soon?" He asked, concerned. "I could never forgive myself is they got hurt…"

Vicky agreed. "Neither would I. I would feel awful if any of your pets got hurt."

Lily whimpered softly at the mention of the hunters.

Vicky noticed and lowered herself to Lily's level. "I will not let any of those hunters hurt you or any of the creatures. They are nothing but horrible jerks who think hunting is a real sport…. I won't let that happen."

Newt scooped Lily up into her arms and hugged her. "Yes, we'll protect them and you, no matter what."

Lily snuggled up against Newt's chest with a small purr at the back of her throat.

Vicky sat up and smiled at the sight. "Right now I'd say our best bet would to get out of here. Then hopefully I get to see your amazing creatures, Newt." She got back to picking the locks on their collars before they finally clicked and unlocked. "There!"

"As soon as we get out of here, you can spend as long as you want with them, I promise." Newt told her.

Vicky smiled and nodded. "It's a deal." She removed both Newt and Lily's collars from their necks and set them aside. She stood up and examined the room. "Let's figure out a way to escape." She suggested as she examined the door's lock.

 **(Vicky belongs to CrazyHannah)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Lily had hesitated letting Vicky get close to her but upon Newt's encouragement, she let her remove the collar.

Vicky peeked in the lock, trying to see how to unlock it from the inside. She pulled her wand out and tried to use Alohomora. The door clicked as it unlocked but a small green stick like creature poked its head out of the lock hole. It made a small noise of surprise seeing Vicky and not Newt before hiding back inside the lock.

Vicky gasped in surprise before calling out to it. "Whoa, wait! Come back out. Did-did you do that?" she asked, giggling softly. "That was amazing little guy."

A raspberry like noise came from the lock.

Newt peeked over Vicky's shoulder to see the lock and smiled. "Pickett, is that you?"

The creature immediately poked back out, giving a small cry of happiness.

Vicky smiled at Pickett. "Oh my goodness. He's so cute!"

Pickett shifted nervously as he watched her.

"Oh, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Newt reached his hand out for Pickett to climb onto. "Come here, buddy. Let's introduce you guys."

Vicky watched as Pickett peeked out and climbed onto Newt's hand, clinging to it tightly. She was in awe of Pickett. She had never seen a creature so cute and small before.

Pickett clung to Newt's thumb, unsure.

"Pickett, this is Vicky. My new friend. We're escaping together." He gently rubbed Pickett's head with his finger. "And this is Lily! I'm not sure if you got to see her before we got captured…."

Pickett glanced between the two before remembering something. He proceeded to bite Newt's thumb as hard as his little mouth would allow.

Vicky blinked in confusion. "What's he doing?"

Newt cried out in pain and glared at the small creature. "What was that for?!" He demanded.

He stuck his tongue out at him and turned away.

Lily blinked as she watched from Newt's shoulders. "He says that's for nearly crushing him."

Vicky gasped. "Oh my gosh! I hope I didn't crush him too. I'm sorry if I did!"

Pickett looked up at her before shaking his head.

"Oh, no. Just Newt when we got captured earlier." Lily replied quietly.

Vicky seemed relieved a bit at that but also embarrassed. "Oh right…" She awkwardly chuckled before realizing something. "Wait. You can understand him?"

Lily gave a small shyful nod in return.

Vicky smiled at her. "That's a amazing gift you have, sweetie."

Lily smiled at little wider at that.

"She was raised by magical creatures. I found her just before we were captured." Newt explained as he placed Pickett on his shoulder so he could have his hands free.

"That's amazing. But also bad at the same time when you two got captured… I'm sorry about that." She then looked at the door and slowly pulled it open, wand at the ready just in case. She hesitated on moving out of the room, fear replacing the adrenaline she had earlier.

Pickett grasped some of Newt's hair to keep steady.

Lily watched Vicky open the door, fearful.

The halls were empty.

For the moment.

"Don't pull to hard, okay?" Newt told Pickett softly as he glanced out into the hallway. He turned back to Vicky. "I need to get my wand and coat before we escape. I have no idea where they put them though."

Vicky took a deep breath to calm down and nodded. "Right. I'll help you with that. But right now, we'll have to be quiet within these halls… I will tell you this. I am scared to get caught…"

Lily whimpered softly and nodded.

Vicky looked at her and nodded back. She took another deep breath before walking into the hallway first, making sure the coast was clear. The halls were still empty as she did a double check. She waved to Newt and Lily as a signal to follow her.

Newt picked up his case and followed as quietly as possible.

Vicky led the two quietly down the hallway, looking in some rooms to see if Newt's jacket or wand were inside.

Lily stayed clung to Newt's back. She glanced around the hallways, unsure and fearful.

Vicky stopped and looked down a two way hall to make sure the coast was clear.

Some of the hunters walked by but didn't see her.

Vicky stood still, holding her breath a bit. For perfect stealth.

Newt froze as they passed, gripping Lily and his case close.

Lily stayed as quiet as possible and the hunters soon passed into another room.

Vicky watched them go and gave a sigh of relief before moving back on the trail with them.

Pickett chirped softly and tugged slightly on Newt's hair, pointing down the hall to the left.

"What's he saying?" Vicky whispered.

"I think he wants us to go that way." Newt replied softly, gesturing to the left hall.

Vicky nodded and led them down that hall.

Pickett then pointed to another room once they traveled down the hall for a bit.

Vicky looked back to see his directions.

Newt slowly opened the door to the room Pickett pointed at.

Vicky slowly peeked in as well.

There on the table, laid his coat and wand.

Newt almost ran inside the room, but stopped himself just long enough to glance around the room for any guards.

There were none.

He ran to the table as fast as he could and scooped up his coat. He glanced all over it, making sure it wasn't damaged at all and everything was where he had left it. He then slipped it on, after putting Lily down. He picked up his wand and checked it for scratches. It was just like he left it.

Vicky was keeping a lookout for guards. "Alright. Now let's get out of here."

Lily suddenly tensed up, hearing something coming down the hall. She whined at Newt.

Vicky glanced at her. "I said it too soon…"

Newt quickly held his wand at the ready and stared at the door, ready to defend himself.

Vicky did the same. She wasn't about to give up on this escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The door opened and Raoul stood there. He was still wearing the Akul mask. "Oh. Well. This is not what I was expecting."

"And the last thing you'll remember is being out cold." Vicky threatened him.

"Oh really?" he replied, amused.

Newt was a bit nervous about having to fight Raoul… He seemed so powerful… He took a step back but didn't lower his wand.

Vicky didn't lower her wand as she glared up at him. "Yeah, for you and you're brutes are not to mess with us." She demanded. She didn't trust Raoul one bit. She gulped down the fears she had.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Cause of this," She suddenly cast a spell at him, "Stupefy!" She hoped it be enough to escape past him.

Raoul's eyes flashed from under the skull and the spell was deflected. "Wrong move." And he cast another silent spell sending Vicky tumbling over the table.

Vicky's eyes widened as she fell back over the table and screamed in pain.

Newt's eyes widened and he ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up.

Lily whimpered as she watched.

Vicky accepted his help and stood. "I'm okay…"

Raoul watched them and summoned the AKul to his side. It appeared in it's whispy form and waited for orders.

Vicky looked over at the Akul, gulping before glaring at Raoul. "You're a coward…"

Raoul's eyes flashed again and lifted her into the air. "How dare you!"

Vicky jolted and struggled, terrified of his magic.

Lily growled at this and climbed up Newt before launching herself off of him and onto Raoul.

Raoul was surprised as he was tackled by Lily and knocked off balance, causing him to drop Vicky.

"Lily!" Newt ran forward, not thinking or caring about spells or how he would fight, he just wanted to protect Lily.

Raoul grabbed Lily and tried to pull her off but when their eyes met, he stopped.

The Akul stepped into Newt's path, growling.

Lily struggled in his grasp before Raoul threw her back at Newt.

Vicky fell back to the floor from disorientation but carefully got back up.

Newt caught Lily, stumbling backwards. He held her tightly to his chest.

Raoul glared at them. "Give a reason I shouldn't kill all of you right now."

"If you'd let us go-" Vicky tried.

"Let you go? And let you do what?"

"I don't know, bake bread? No, we'd be free and living our lives away from the likes of you!" Vicky snapped.

"Why do you guys want to kill us and capture us?!" Newt asked. "We never did anything to you!"

"Yes. We do what we love to do. Yet you all think hunting is a good sport for you!" Vicky added.

"She," Raoul replied, glancing at Vicky, "Trespassed into this place," He then turned to Newt and Lily. "You, tried to escape and she attacked my men!"

"I tried to escaped, AFTER YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED ME FOR NO REASON!" Newt yelled. He'd been in a dark, cramped cell for who knows how long, kept from his creatures, and tortured with those horrid collars, and _This guy was trying to blame him?!_

Vicky was stunned by Newt. She felt awful for them to be trapped in this hell hole. She glared at Raoul. "Your men will live... do you think I ever trespassed when I tried to help these two out? Getting them out of this horrible place that you so call home? I've had enough of it too. I'm done being in this hell hole! Kidnapping my father doing what he loved… and later found out that he died because of people like you!"

Raoul clenched his fists. The Akul tensed as well.

He raised his hand and was about to cast a spell at her but Lily jumped up and bit into his arm. He screamed in pain and glared at her as she held firm.

He used his magic to force her to let go and threw her against the wall. She cried out and fell to the ground where the Akul quickly approached her. She gasped, pushing herself up against the wall in fear but unable to look away from it.

Raoul turned to them, eyes dark. "You will lower your wands or I will tear them from your corpses."

Vicky's eyes widened at this, fearing for Lily. "No..just leave her alone! She's just a kid!"

Raoul turned to glare at her but stopped hearing her words. His body tensed.

 _She's just a kid..._

His mind flashed back to his daughter. His only child. The ray of light at the end of this dark tunnel.

And it flashed back to how her and his wife were taken from him. Taken somewhere he'd never find.

And the screams. When he refused to obey their rules.

He clenched his fists. The screams of his little girl and snarls of that horrid creature...

The manticore. Its crooning echoed in his ears as his breathing hitched. The Akul stopped and looked at him confused. _Alpha?_

Raoul glanced at it, his eyes glossed over. He used a silent Accio and Lily gasped as she was suddenly wrapped in his arms and the Akul summoned back to him before the three appearated out of sight.

Vicky screamed out, "No!" to them and tried to go after them.

But it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Newt dropped his wand and stared at the place Lily was standing a second before. He stood there in complete shock.

Vicky was frustrated and kicked part of the broken table.

"Damnit...why am I so stupid? This is my fault." Vicky turned to Newt and saw how shocked he was by this. She walked to him, saddened by this. "...I'm sorry...this is my fault…"

Newt looked at her. "It's... it's not your fault... It's mine… I didn't protect her..." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"...I didn't protect both of you…" she looked at him, choking on tears. "I wish I was able to fight... with better spells."

"No... He... he's too strong. I've seen him do powerful magic... There's no way either of us could have stopped him..."

Vicky looked concerned. "Then how will we stop him? ...He's got lily..."

"I don't know..." Newt said, looking down.

Vicky gave him a quick hug of comfort.

He hugged her back. "Thank you... I needed that."

"You're welcome." Vicky was quickly trying to think of something. "we got to do something. Something to both get us out, and save Lily. But with what?"

Newt looked at the case he had dropped on the ground. "Maybe some of my creatures could help?"

Vicky looked at the case itself. "Is it weird that I was thinking the same thing?" she asked.

"See if you can lock the door." Newt said, crouching down to unlock the case.

Vicky nodded and walked to the door. She closed and locked it quickly.

Newt opened the case and climbed in. "Follow me."

Vicky looked over and goes in after him, climbing down into the case.

Several creatures met them at the bottom. Newt pet them and loved on them. "It's good to see you guys. Daddy hasn't been having the best day so far..." he said, snuggling one to his chest.

Dougal came over and took a hold of the edge of his shirt.

Vicky was surprised to see them the moment they stepped into the case. Yet she was a bit fond and happy to see creatures like them face to face.

"What is it buddy?" He asked Dougal, setting down the creature he was snuggling.

Vicky kept at her distance as smiled at their bond. "Awww so sweet."

"You can pet them if you'd like. they're friendly." Newt told Vicky.

"ah ok." She knelt down and pet them, giggling softly. "Hi… Hi sweetie."

Dougal leaned against Newt, sensing his emotions.

The Niffler hesitated upon Vicky's touch but leaned into it.

She laughed again. "Aww its ok. I won't hurt you. It's been a rough day for both me and Newt."

The Niffler snuggled against her, eyeing her for anything shiny.

Vicky chuckled at them. "Sorry. Nothing from me. Yet I got this." She reached into her coat pocket and magically pulled out a sketchbook of hers. She started to sketch some of them.

The niffler watched before realizing what she was doing and did some poses.

Vicky watched and giggled, sketching down their poses.

Meanwhile, Raoul reappeared in a house not far from where the hideout was. He was shaking and he gently released Lily onto the ground. "It's okay... I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now." He told her.

She was shaking and looked at him, fearful.

"It's okay Lillian. They can't hurt you anymore. They won't find you here and I won't them take you from me ever again. I promise." He told her, hands shaking as he reached out to brush her hair out of her face but Lily flinched back. "My water lily, I promise you. I won't hurt you... I know you're scared but it's me, your daddy..." His voice was soft but shaky.

Lily stared at him wide eyed and stepped back.

The Akul appeared and looked at Raoul confused. "Alpha?"

Raoul glanced at the Akul. "You are to protect her from any and all harm no matter what. Don't let anyone take her from here but myself and you upon my orders. Kill if necessary. Do you understand?"

The Akul studied him before nodding. "Yes Alpha."

"Good." Raoul looked back at Lily and found she had run down the hall looking for an escape.

He sighed softly and cast a silent Accio and she was pulled back to him, struggling against it all the while. "Lillian, you can't just run off like that. I'm trying to keep you safe." He gently scolded.

She struggled against him and hissed.

"Lillian, please don't." He begged her as she bit his hand. He sighed before pulling out a small device and casting a couple of silent spells around it. He gently placed it around her neck. It was a small choker necklace.

Once on, it gave a soft glow before dying down.

"There. Now if you try to run off both Akul and I can find you. It will protect you from magic other than my own."

Lily's eyes widened and tried to take it off.

"It won't come off Lillian. I made sure of that." He told her. "Now Akul will take you to your room."

Akul stepped forward and made eye contact with Lily again making her breathing hitch. The Akul broke eye contact and gestured to the stairs.

Lily hesitantly went up them with the Akul right behind them.


End file.
